


So Give Them Blood (Gallons of the Stuff)

by razzybeartwenty1



Category: Buzzfeed The Try Guys (Web Series)
Genre: Cults, F/M, Gen, Mental Asylums, Protective Ned, Protective Zach, Ptotective Eugene, Something has happened to Keith when he was younger but he was convinced it was just a dream, angry keith, hurt keith, sad keith
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-12 01:31:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17458046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/razzybeartwenty1/pseuds/razzybeartwenty1
Summary: An email from an anonymous supplier showing a video of a young Keith sends him spiraling into his own head where he continues to relive what he thought was only a dream all those years ago, events that took place when he was 10 years old. The Try guys Try to comfort Keith (pun intended) and end up finding out what exactly happened to him to cause such distraught.





	1. The Email

It was getting late.

7 pints of beer in and he knew he was going to vomit soon if he continued, Keith checked the time on his watch and it read 12:35am. _Great, its officially Wednesday Morning and we have work 7:00am_.

The other guys didnt look like they were slowing down anytime soon either, if anything it looked more like they were only just getting started. The guys were in a bar in the middle of New York to celebrate Zachs 29th birthday, they were only meant to have a couple of drinks and then go back to Neds place to hang out and watch a movie because of course its a Tuesday, but here they still were, now on a Wednesday morning not wanting to stop.

Zach was cradling his 5th pint while Ned told this epic story about how he managed to get Wes to say his first word. "And then i heard it!" he slurred, pausing for dramatic effect, "it was the sweetest, most extraavagantical voice i had ever heard, besides my wife of course", pointing up his index finger as Ned exclaimed.

The story was so absurdly accurate of Neds typical day that everyone at the round table ended up laughing so hard that surely one of them had spilled at least half the contents of their drink. Smiles were everywhere and all Keith could think was,  _Man, how did i get so lucky to have these people in my life to call my brothers?_

It was this thought that crossed into his brain that made Keith down his 7th beer and call for a round of tequila shots in which the others enthusiastically agreed to. _Fuck it, im with the best friends i have ever had, im going to motherfucking cherish it bitch!_ it was getting very obvious that he was drunk by his inner dialogue.

Keith raised his shot in the air as did the other guys and said "To Zach! may he go forth from this day and live his life to the fullest, with a skip in his step and a chick on his motherfucking dick!" He was REALLY drunk now. The guys all cheered, laughed and downed all their shots in unison. 

"Lets go to the club!" Eugene shouted as he jumped off of his stool and did a full body roll that managed to catch the attention of a few people in the bar.

Keith knew that if they entered the clubs, they wouldn't come out until the morning in which they would have to be at work... unless they all called in sick. _no, it would be too obvious that we were all drunk last night._ Clearly being the one with at least half of a conscience right now, Keith decided to voice his thoughts,

"Wait! But we have work in like a few hours guys, i think we should go back to our original plan and go back to Neds place." he slurred.

Ned, Zach and Eugene stopped to at least consider this suggestion. Ned was most likely thinking about how his wife would react to him possibly losing his job, Zach looked like he was in turmoil over whether he wanted to party more for his birthday and get fired the next day, or go home and sleep to wake up hungover but with his job still in tact, whereas Eugene had a sour look on his face as if he despised going home so early in the night... or morning.

It took a moment of silence and then they all erupted into a jumble of words, "But my bornday!" "Yeah you're right Keith we should call it a night" "But im only just getting started!"

"Silence!" Keith yelled and stood up causing the others to look up at him. Keith staggered to a stand and said "how about this? i call for another round of tequila shots and then we can go back to Neds, put on some music, trying not to wake wes and ariel of course, and have a silent dance party there? how does that sound? *burp*".

Although they all seemed a bit grumpy, Keith managed to get them all to agree, and so they had the last round of shots, made their way out of the bar not without saying goodbye to everyone that was there of course, caught a taxi and made their way to Neds place.

* * *

20 Minutes later, they all managed to make it to Neds place, Zach was being supported by Eugene into the house while the other two weren't too far behind. As soon as the front door was shut, they all made their way to the couch and crashed onto it, legs splayed everywhere and in uncomfortable positions while they all caught their breaths from the long trek back to Neds house. 

"i have a bottle of wine in the fridge if you guys would like to continue drinking?" he drunkenly said, out of breath. 

To which Eugene had already made his way to kitchen at the sound of the word 'wine'. pouring a generous amount into a glass for himself he thanked Ned and made his way back to the couch. 

Keith looked out the window on the far side of the living room from where he was squished between Zach and Ned, and noticed that it was a cloudless starry night. he gasped and said, "i can see the milky way!"

With that, he jumped up causing Zach to whine and fall off the couch, and went to the sliding door that lead out on to the porch. Keith lay down and looked up at the stars in a drunken wonder. Soon enough all the other guys followed and ended up lying down next to him to watch the stars.

Interrupting their comforting silence was Zach, who slurred out "Y'know, i had a dream once, that there was an alien invasion, and my mom owned an underground cock fighting ring in mexico, where she held a spaceship for when everything goes to shit, anyway, i went there with my girlfriend in my dream, and we took the spaceship so that we could fight the aliens with our guns, missiles and a load of explosions! pew pew!" he shot at the sky with his finger guns and a huge exploding sound with his mouth and his hand gestures. 

The others ended up laughing, and Eugene saying, "Zach, What the actual fuck" with such love.

Keith decided to then say his piece, "Speaking of dreams, when i was 10, i used to go to this meditating yoga class everyday after school because my mom didnt want me to just go home, lay on the couch and eat food." To which Ned looked over at him and said "your mom seems really strict." Keith just shrugged.

"So she found this class for all ages that i could go to from 3 till 6pm. Anyway, i had this dream where i was in the yoga class but everyone was naked! and so was i! except for the woman running it. we were all holding candles and chanting but i cant remember what we were chanting at all. But then for some reason I stepped out of line and ended getting a smack from the lady and she insisted i call her either 'mother' or 'mother mistress'..... wow this is actually a pretty disturbing dream". Keith laughed nervously and looked over at everyone else on the porch.

They all stared at him in concern, Eugene asked "Keith, are you okay?, that is a more fucked up dream then Zachs one." Keith just looked at him in confusion as if he had grown a second head, he responded, "oh yeah, im fine, it was just a dream that my mind had concocted to scare me." he shrugged and added with a flourish, "That lady was crazy by the way in real life though so maybe that was what caused me to have that dream."

The other guys believed him and decided to let go of their worries and enjoy the rest of the night, until one by one they all made their way to the couch inside to crash for the night until the dreadful morning.

* * *

 

Keith woke up groggily to the sound of the alarm on his phone. he sat up and found the other guys wrapped up in blankets and spread across the living room and couch. Keith decided to wake them up for work today. _Great, im hungover and we have to go to work, oh fuck._

moans and groans were heard though out the room as Keith shook them all awake. "Groan all you want, we still have work in 45 minutes, people. Come on, chop chop." He said as he clapped his hands. 

Keith made his way to the kitchen and took out the cereal, milk and sugar and laid it all out on the kitchen counter. He then went to the coffee machine and brewed up his own coffee.  _They're big boys they can make their own coffee._

Eventually Eugene, hair all mussed up came into the kitchen and made up his own cereal and coffee, then came Ned and finally Zach. "Took you all long enough", Keith said with such adoration to which they all responded with middle fingers and a few quips of "yeah, yeah we get it you're the morning person". 

They all promptly ate their cereal mainly because Keith cant cook for shit, and quickly changed into their spare change of clothes that Ned always keeps for them in one of his drawers. _good ol' Ned._  

Saying goodbye to Ariel, who only just woke up, and baby Wes, they made their way out the door to Neds car and drove to the Buzz Feed building with 5 minutes to spare before they could be called 'late for work'.

It was pretty clear that they were all hungover, judging by their pale faces, slow walking and Eugene with his shades on in the office, it was almost hilarious to see. luckily they managed to get their beloved coffees from Starbucks before coming to work. Although he was hungover, Eugene still managed to look the best, with his styled hair that he had quickly done up in the car on the way to the office and his clothing always looking on point. Keith would go as far as to say he was jealous... okay so he was jealous big deal. 

A few jokes and light banter with his colleagues later, Keith finally made his way to his department with his squad. logging into his computer he dived back into the ocean of ideas for videos that the Try Guys could possibly do.

Sitting diagonally from him was Eugene who was checking his emails, all was normal until he got a new email that came in just a few seconds ago. It did not show any identity of who the sender was apart from the typical no-reply@gmail.com. Reluctantly, Eugene opened it, his brown eyes full of suspicion as he read the description of the email. 

To whom it may concern,

This is a video that was taken 20 years ago in Tennessee. Tell Keith that it was not a dream.

Anonymous writer.

Below the description, Eugene found the video.  _Tell Keith that it was not a dream? what?_ Curious as to what this was about, Eugene put his headphones on and pressed play. 

The video showed what looked like a hall, and in that hall Eugene counted at least 12 to 15 people standing in a line on yoga mats and holding candles . Not only that, they were all naked as well! Eugene saw that there were around 5 women, 7 men and one little boy who looked like he was maybe 11 or 12 judging by the height. The woman at the front of the hall was wearing clothing and she was reading from a book. after maybe 5 minutes or so, everyone began chanting except the boy. Eugene looked closer and realized that the boy was scared. This chanting went on for a while, and then the boy got out of line and walked to the front, asking the lady for something, Eugene assumed for him to put clothes on and leave. _Cant blame him, the poor kid._

Out of nowhere, the woman slapped the child over the face, causing him to fall over and drop his candle. The woman then proceeded to stand over him and whisper in his ear. The chanting stopped and all eyes were on him, the woman grabbed his ear and made him stand up, she dusted off his arms with a false sense of security then grabbed him firmly by the arms and as the boy whimpered, the woman asked him one question,

"Now what do you say when you are speaking to me boy?" such malice was in her tone as the boy tried to hold back the tears. 

the boy answered, "to always call you mother or mother mistress,ma'am." 

and it was at that moment that it all clicked together for Eugene, it was clear as day. This young boy that Eugene had been watching in the video was none other then Keith Fucking Habersberger! _Well shit!_ he thought. _Why would Keith think that he was dreaming about this? it actually happened i have the evidence!_ which brought Eugene to his next question, _Should i tell him?_

His thoughts were interrupted by the woman speaking sternly to young Keith, "Thats right son, now get back in line or i will do worse then a slap to your face." by this time Keith was visibly shaking and trying to hold it together as the others looked on in blank staring looks. 

Then Keith responded "Yes Mother Mistress" weakly and made his way back to his spot with his unlit candle in hand. And that was the end of the video. 

Eugene stared at the computer screen until it went black from inactivity. He had no idea what he was supposed to do, Keith was literally in the same room as him and all he had to do was beckon him over here and show him the video. But... what would this do to Keith? he told them the so called 'dream' he had when he was younger, last night, and the look on his face was far from the smiling Keith that Eugene was so used to seeing, it looked like he had really seen some shit that he hasn't told anyone about before. _F_ _uck, i need some fresh air... and another coffee._ Getting up out of his chair, he asked the others if they wanted more coffee to which he got a chorus of "Yes Please". Eugene then hastily made his way out of the building to get them all some coffee and maybe even some donuts too. He was doing all of this while constantly thinking _what do i do? what do i do?_ over and over again.

* * *

 

10 minutes after Eugene left, Ned decided to take a break and talk to a few of his colleagues. When he got back, Ned made a rough drop into his seat, causing everything to jump a little on the desk including Eugene's mouse making the screen bright and catching Neds eye. He did a double take as he looked at the email that had been sent to Eugene, eyes growing with curiosity, Ned decided to take a closer look at it, he read the description and then proceeded to glance down at the video at the bottom of the email. unsure of what to do, Ned reread the description again, particularly the part where it says "tell Keith that it was not a dream". Confused Ned glanced back at Keith who was working sluggishly due to the amount of alcohol he consumed the night prior. 

"Um, Keith?" to which Keith looked up with his blue eyes to look back at Ned with a simple "Yeah?" 

Ned didn't know what to say so he just went ahead and said what he found.

"Eugene has a suspicious email from an unknown sender and they have mentioned your name in the description before sending a video... do you know what any of this is about?" Ned asked.

It took a Keith a few seconds to get at what Ned was saying, he then responded with a "What?... okay that sounds incredibly dodgy."

Keith then got up to see what Ned was talking about and read the same description that Ned and Eugene were reading until he got up to the part that said "Tell Keith that it was not a dream". His eyes narrowed as he scrolled down until he saw the video.

 _It was not a dream? What is this person on about? It cant be what i think it is about because i did not just spend 4 months in a fa-..... never mind thats just ridiculous._ Keith thought.

It was at this moment, when Keith and Ned were gathered around his computer that Eugene finally decided to show up from his coffee run. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw them looking at the computer screen, Eugene had 20 minutes to think and he still didn't know what to do. _They haven't noticed me yet, now if I could just  quietly back out of the office and make my way back outside then i will be fine._ Eugene was nearly to the exit of the office, he would have made it if it weren't for Zach and his fucking loud mouth who blew his cover!

"Eugene! Did you get my regular Latte?" He yelled across the room. This caused both Keith and Ned to turn around and look at him with looks of shock from being caught snooping and confusion from what they had just witnessed on his monitor.

Before either of them could get a word in, Eugene marched right up to Keith saying, "Keith i need you to sit down if you want me to explain what that video is, that is, if you havent watched it yet..." to which both Keiths and Neds response was a quick shake of the head, "No" Keith said. 

Relief spread across Eugenes chest, it wasnt too late. "Okay, i suppose you want an explanation then." "yes."

"Alright.... Do you remember last night when you told us about that fucked up dream you had while we were outside stargazing?" ".... Yes...." Eugene didnt have to say anymore, Keith knew what he was about to say, he read the description, he didnt want it to be true what his suspicions were but it turns out they were true. 

Keith put his hands over his mouth and leaned on his elbows "No way.... that cant.... that cant be true..." he kept saying under his breath. Eugene did not like seeing Keith this way, where was the humurous banter that Keith always threw around the office, where was that contagious goofy smile of his? This was seriously wrong. 

"Im sorry buddy. I didnt know whether i should have told you about the email or not. It only just came in today." That was all Eugene could say while Ned rolled over to Keith and rubbed his hand over his back offering comfort. Zach had eventually come over to see what the fuss was about but all he needed to do was look at the email on Eugenes computer. 

"I need to watch the video..." was all Keith said, there was silence for a good while. "Eugene," he said with such conviction that for the first time since hes met him, Eugene was genuinely a little afraid of what would happen if he didnt do as Keith said. 

Eugene could only nod and lead Keith to his computer. He sat him down and put the headphones over his head, Keith nodded for Eugene to start it, and as he went to move the mouse Eugene could see the dread on Keiths face in his peripheral vision. He was heavily breathing and looked like fhe was on the verge of a panic attack, this made Eugene think that there was more to this then just proving that it was not a dream at all but was reality.

"Keith, are you sure?" Eugene asked

"Just play the fucking video 'gene"

And so the video was played. Keith did not say a word, he was just staring so intently at the screen as the video progressed. Nothing but silence as the other guys peered over Keiths shoulder to get a better look. 

Once the woman smacked young Keith across the face, abruptly the Keith in real time stood so quickly that he startled half of the team at buzzfeed and stormed off with those incredibly long legs towards the exit of the building and hastily made his way to the stairwell. The guys sat there for a minute still processing what just happened.

"Should we go after him, and make sure hes okay?" 

"I dont know, maybe we should give him some space."

"Well im going to check up on him and give him his coffee."

And with that Eugene went on his quest to find his tall friend with a coffee in hand. 

Soon after he could hear footsteps behind him and knew that the other two were behind him and wanted to help find their friend as well.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith suffers in the bathroom and then confesses.

Keith stumbled into the Buzz Feed bathroom. His breathing was becoming labored and it was getting incredibly harder to breathe by the second. He staggered towards one of the sinks and went to turn on the faucet to splash water onto his face. He had not realized there were other people in there, but regardless, he didn't care. All he wanted to do was call Becky, and tell her that he loved her, as his one last goodbye before buying a ticket to catch a plane and runaway from this nightmare that was his past. It was either that or... he didn't even want to think about it.

_This cant be happening, i cant go through this again, not when ive got it so good these past few years._ Keith was at a loss, he couldn't speak, he couldn't stand properly without his whole body shaking, he couldn't even find the motor functions to breathe properly. He felt hands on his shoulders but they only made him flinch back in terror. Hands still holding the sink for support, knuckles going white, Keith slowly looked up to see his own reflection staring back at him in the mirror. He could see one of the executives of Buzz Feed talking to him over his shoulder in the background but Keith couldn't seem to hear what he was saying. The executive looked like he was going to go find someone to help him, a concerned look on his face, he may have even looked worried, before he left and Keith was left alone in the Bathroom.

He stood there staring at his own reflection, shoulders heaving, wet faced and glasses fully forgotten in the sink after he splashed his face. All Keith could think was, _Wow, you look like a fucking mess, how can you call yourself beautiful Keith._ All this time he knows he only calls himself that because in reality he thinks hes inadequate compared to the other try guys, Eugene especially. No talent, Not good at anything, Never first place. Just plain old goofy Keith, the clown who makes everyone laugh. The fool with the big mouth. 

And now, it seems that his past has finally caught up to him. Its so incredibly overwhelming and frustrating that Keith cant help but cry. And so he did, he finally let go of the bench and let himself slide down onto the ground underneath the vanity as he continued to shake and cry. For whats seems like hours, Keith hunches over on the ground still unable to come up for air before he hears his name being called. "Keith", its so faint compared to the sound of his heartbeat racing in his chest that he barely registers that anyone even called his name in the first place, and then he hears it again, this time much closer. "Keith", it holds such a calming tone to it that Keith starts to raise his head slowly to the direction that the voice came from. Eyes blurry and filled with tears, he turns to the voice and sees Eugene crouched right next to him, with a Starbucks cup in his hand. Behind him are also Ned and Zach, both with worried looks etched onto their faces. 

Eugene slowly puts his free hand out in front of him as he explains, "Im just going to move closer to you and put my hand on your arm is that okay for me to do that?" to which Keith cant respond verbally at the moment, so he just nods. 

As he had explained, Eugene slowly comes closer until hes sitting right beside Keith underneath the bench, he places his hand on his forearm and slowly moves it to his shoulder and then on Keith's back rubbing soothing circles. Admittedly, Keith was starting to feel a little bit better from this point of contact, however, he still felt in shambles and couldn't seem to catch his breath. Ned was crouched down as well as Zach, they seemed to be keeping their distance as Keith struggled to breathe properly. 

"I want you to breathe with me Keith okay", Eugene was saying as he maneuvered Keith's hand to his chest. "I want you to inhale, 1 2 3, and exhale, 1 2 3, and again, okay? Inhale, and Exhale, thats better, you're getting it," Eugene continued with this technique until Keith could finally breathe without fault. His mind had finally resurfaced and he was feeling more grounded now. 

Although it was clear that Keith was still far from okay at this point, at least he could finally breathe and was back to reality. "Thanks 'Gene", he murmured as he unfolded from himself and moved just a bit out from underneath the sink. Feeling ashamed, Keith looked down at his hands as tears still rolled slowly down his face. Eugene continued to rub his back as Ned moved to his other side and grabbed his hand to offer more comfort. 

"Hey, its no problem at all Keith." Eugene whispered back with a reassuring smile. 

"We can sit here as long as you like, or we can all leave you alone if you want to, its up to you Keith", Ned offered as he traced his thumb across Keith knuckles.

"Yeah, what ever suits you best, no rush to do anything at all, what matters is you." Said Zach as he came closer until he was sitting in front of Keith so that he could see him. 

"No its okay, i want you all to stay", he finally managed to get out, "yeah no problem man", "We're here for you, and you know that", were their collective responses. 

And so they sat there for what felt like hours, although it was only around 15 minutes that passed before Keith finally gathered the courage to explain what just occurred today. 

~~~~

* * *

He would be lying if Eugene said he wasn't scared for Keith, all he had running through his head while he was on the hunt for his friend was that he caused this to happen to Keith. Although he didn't mean to, Eugene still managed to cause Keith, one of the happiest people on Earth, to have a full on mental breakdown in the Buzz Feed bathroom. And now here they all are, Ned, Zach, Keith, and himself sitting on a dirty bathroom floor, trying to bring his favorite person on Earth back from the edge. 

Once Keith finally came to somewhat of his normal self, they all seemed to release a sigh of relief. They sat there for 15 minutes or so in silence listening to Keith sniffling and silent crying until his tears finally slowed down. Keith slowly looked back up and at each of his friends faces with a look that said that he wanted to tell them something. Eugene offered a smile of encouragement as Keith's eyes landed on his face. 

And so Keith finally spoke, his baritone voice croaky from crying.

"I was only 10 when all this shit happened...." To which the others perked up to listen as Keith continued to talk, filling the silence of the bathroom.

"I would assume that you guys already know about my dream that turns out isn't actually a dream.." they all nodded,

"Well, that was only the start of it.... that video that you all just saw was only like my first week at that place". Keith gulped and looked down at his hands,  "'Agatha Malory's Place for Ill Disciplined Youth' was an after school daycare, and it sounds just like it is described in the title... it was hell for me, but i never told my mom because she already had so much on her plate and really believed that this place was working for me. Plus she didn't want me to spend all my time in front of the TV, i didnt tell my Dad either because well.... i thought he would be disappointed in me.... My brothers were alright, Brian was at the top of all of his classes, he was basically like the teachers pet. Made it onto the honor roll and shit, and then Dave had already graduated from high school and moved to Florida.... So it was just me that mom worried about. at that time i was acting up in school, my grades were fucking terrible, i hung out with the wrong kinda kids a lot too. Anyway mom found this place and just decided to sign me up to it." Keith was still focused on his hands and by the look on Ned's face, Keith was not squeezing lightly.

"So after a week or so, i was starting to grasp what this place really was.... the head mistress Agatha, was brainwashing young minds into being her slaves i guess? ... anyway i still didn't really get her cause except that she wanted to be the next Hitler or something like that... except she was way more perverted." Eugene could hear that little tone of fear at the end of that sentence. It was clear that what Keith was about to say would be far from pleasant. 

"There was a routine every time i biked there from school, where as soon as you walk through the door, they check your name off the list and give you a little cup of pills to swallow... now dont ask me what these weird pills were, to this day i still have no idea what the fuck they were but all i gotta say is they really fucked you up.... Like they made you more docile? Maybe a slower reaction time to things? anyway everyone had to take these and no one ever questioned it... because... i mean by that time we were already kinda brainwashed even after one week." Keith looked up and at his friends, Eugene could see that he was struggling to keep it together as were the others. Ned looked like he was ready to explode while Zach looked absolutely heartbroken that this had happened to Keith, and at such a young age.

"You dont have to continue if you dont want to Keith", said Zach as a few tears fell from his eyes, looking emotionally at Keith, but it was obvious that Keith was going to continue,

"No, its okay.... i already started talking about it... i might as well tell you guys all of it... ** _*sniff*_** " Keith was on the verge of tears once again, and as he felt wetness on his cheeks, it seemed that so was Eugene.

"Miss Malory was really nice actually, to begin with..... but then... i guess thats how it always starts isn't it.... they always do whatever they can to bait you in.. and then once they have you, then you're done for, right?..... She did that with so many other kids as well, it wasn't just me, there are a lot of other people who were put through that the same as me,

Eventually she had shown her true colors, and began to demand that we all called her Mistress Malory.... and... i mean if we didn't.... well then you guys already saw what happened in that video.... _ ***sniff*,**_

But.... man, it gets worse than that." Keith rubbed his eyes and stretched his long legs out in front him, Eugene could tell what Keith was referring to in regards to what he had just said. By this point New was red and glassy eyed as he stared at Keith hoping to get more information so that he could probably plot for revenge on whoever hurt his best friend. Zach just looked like he wanted to hug the fuck out of Keith and whisper words of reassurance in his ear until he falls asleep in his arms. 

"The same thing happened every day for the next few weeks.... check in, take the pills... clothes come off..... and then we would just chant, for what ever reason, i dont know. we just did it anyway cos we were drugged up on those fuckin pills..... and then.... _***sniff* *sniff***_." Keith then released himself from Ned's iron grip and buried his face into his hands, pulling his legs back up and curling into a ball to hide his face. Eugene could hear him whimpering and knew that he was crying judging by the occasional hitch in breath and sniffle, Keith then untucked his face just enough for everyone to see his hazel eyes.

"And then one day i decided not to take the pills, i felt like something was very wrong going on around this place.... so i didnt take my pills.... then somehow.... mistress Malory found out..... and at the end of the lesson, she asked me to stay behind for a little talk......,

i was fuckin terrified", Keith stared off into the distance as he continued to tell his story. His eyes were leaking with tears, and his brows seemed as if they were concreted in fear. "She wasnt alone either",

Keith put his back down to rest on his knees as his hand went up to cling onto his light brown hair. His breathing became more erratic and the tears started flowing more freely now as Eugene watched his Best Friend break down all over again. So he continued to put his hand on Keiths back and rub soothing circles in hopes to calm the man down to finish his story. Eventually, Eugene had heard Keith speak again and these words, he was hoping not to ever come out of any of his friends mouths, least of all Keith.

"She raped me.." 

Silence.

Everyone was in such a state of shock, Ned couldn't stop the tears from falling, Zach had grabbed onto Keith's leg for comfort, not even for Keith himself, it was mainly to keep himself calm as well.

There was no holding back anymore, Eugene had his hand to his mouth and was gasping in air as if he was about to die from suffocation, while Keith was fully balling his eyes out. Eugene could see the heartbreak in the way that Keith was holding himself at this moment. This was something Eugene would have never guessed to have ever happened to Keith ever. One of the most happy people Eugene had ever had the pleasure of meeting had fallen victim to something that he wouldn't even wish upon his greatest enemy. _Oh My God, i cant believe this, how has he managed to keep it together for so long?_

Zach couldnt take it anymore and decided to unfold Keith from his cocoon and insert himself into Keiths arms, Ned followed soon after as did Eugene. 

There they were, on the dirty bathroom floor, in a huge pile of limbs as they tried to comfort their best friend who had clearly been through a lot and had been holding all of this emotional baggage in,

Until now.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys im new to AO3 and this is my first ever work, lately ive been binge watching the Try Guys 24/7 and i CANNOT get enough! obviously this new obsession crossed over into the world of dreams where an epic adventure has unfolded and i just want to bring it to share with everyone else. Now i do not know too much about what goes on in mental hospitals or cults but bear with me (i will research), im so sorry in advance if any of this offends any of you, i am not a writer but i just need to share this idea! Feel free to aspire from this and come up with your own work and see if you can do a better take then i did (im sure you will). Ive noticed that a lot of the Try Guys fics are very Eugene-centric and while i do absolutely LOVE Eugene, i wanted to shed some light on Keith because i think it would be a contrast to see him different to the way he would usually be, funny, extroverted, friendly and all around a good citizen so i wanted to change it up a little and cause a bit of turmoil for him instead (dont hate me too much).... okay ive talked too much please leave a comment of feed back or if you love it and if you dont TOO BAD! love you haha.  
> P.S. Pretend that they havent left buzzfeed yet because i have realised that ive put wes in it and he isnt born until after they leave buzzfeed or during the process of leaving buzzfeed at least. hahahaha. just overlook that fact :) please and thank you.


End file.
